Freddy Krueger
History Origin Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger (/ˈkruːɡər/) is a character of the A Nightmare on Elm Street film series. He first appeared in Wes Craven's A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) as a burnt serial killer who uses a glove armed with razors to kill his victims in their dreams, causing their deaths in the real world as well. In the dream world, he is a powerful force and almost completely invulnerable. However, whenever Freddy is pulled into the real world, he has normal human vulnerabilities. Krueger was created by Wes Craven and had been consistently portrayed by Robert Englund since his first appearance. In the 2010 franchise reboot, he was portrayed by Jackie Earle Haley. In 2011, Freddy appeared as a playable character in the video game Mortal Kombat.2Over the course of the series, Freddy has battled numerous survivors including Nancy Thompson.3 Early Life Freddy was in a Nightmare Sequence in the dream world get ready to kill this little girl named Susy in her sleep until he was interrupted by Diretor Russel who is in search of the Necronomicon and makes a deal with Freddy Krueger to find the book and release its powers by spilling the blood of Ash Williams, freddy then ask what about the girl Director Russell says except her as a piece offering and so Russell let's Freddy kill her in her sleep Susy fell victim to Freddy Krueger and in the real world, The Female Scientist watches Susy in a containment cell as she see Freddy impale Susy with his glove on the hospital like bed. After that, a geyser of blood spews out of her onto the ceiling, as Susy's body rises from the fountain of blood, then falls onto the bed. (With frddys icon laugh in the background) He later finds Michael being sedated by a nurse in his sleep so he tell Michael to wake up but Michael doesn't won't to so Freddy slashes his stomach and gives him scars on his stomach freddy then unlooses the straps on Michaels wrist and legs Michael then sticks the 2 needles in the nurses neck freddy then manipulates Michael into killing Sandy and Britney then after Michael kills ghostface, Michael finds the coordinates of Lucy he then takes the paper from Michael killing stabing his claws into his stomach Killing him for the Time Being after that freddy finds Jason in the deam dimension after being knoced unconscious by Leatherface, Jason then tries to kill Freddy but can't and so Freddy tells him that they can have a deadite army with the Necronomicon and makes a deal with Jason Voorhees to find the book and release its powers by spilling the blood of Ash Williams freddy being the leader and jason the general. Sisters Lucy (Maddie Bright) and Holly (Ashley Brooke) are stranded with their friend Danielle (Erica Lea Shelton) on the roadside as Freddy Krueger (Danny Zetwo) and Jason Voorhees (Cheyenne Hess) team up to hunt and manipulate the stranded ladies in order to transport Ash Williams (Adam Henrickon) back to this world and seek their ultimate revenge. Freddy then has jason kill Danielle and follow Lucy and Holly into the woods for phone service Jason then grabs lucy and tells Holly to read from the sumerian writing on a page of the necronamcon which unleashes Freddy in the real world and Ash. Ash battles Freddy, Ash takes it upon himself to deal with Jason. In a closely matched fight, he taunts Jason for never being able to kill him. Freddy appears and impales jason with his claw; this distraction provides Ash the opportunity to wrap Freddy and Jason around with a chain. However, Ash exploits this victory by swinging Freddy and Jason into the vortex with his chainsaw, citing his own lack of the 'chain still being wrapped around his chainsaw'. At the same time, Ash gets sucked into the vortex as well". Icons of Horror 2 Freddy Krueger returns from another dimension and inhabits Dr. Harleen Quinzel's body to destroy the Hive from within and lure Albert Wesker into turning over the puzzle box in order to seek revenge on Pinhead. The Punisher and Rachel Cole-Alves plot to kill Wesker and infiltrate the Hive, but first they must defeat Darkman and a hoard of zombies. Freddy vs. Jeff the Killer Freddy wasn't easily scared, but this time he was in trouble. Jeff The Killer in the Dream World? Probably looking for him. He needed a plan and a good one. Freddy tried his best but the Jeff the Killer was far more powerful. But Freddy always had a trick up his sleeve. He gave Jeff the oppurtunity to strike back. Freddy and Jeff clashed with ther knife and claw but eventually they were so evenly tied so Freddy punched Jeff the Killer in the stomach then Freddy was going for another attack but jeff countered it and kicked Freddy in the stomach Freddy then got the upperhand and knocked the knife out of Jeffs hand and punched jeff to the floor while jeff was kneeling down Freddy superman punched jeff in his right shoulder As the fight had already weakened Freddy, his end was near. Freddy then took advantage of the situation and Freddy was about to lose. Freddy had Jeff had him already chained and Sent him into a fiery pit. "That's all, folks!" Freddy knew they would eventually escape one day, but it would take time. Until then, time to enjoy the victory and have fun!